His Pride
by burritown
Summary: Bohong kalau pria dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Hanji yang terdengar sangat santai. Sepertinya sebutan bujang lapuk menjadi urutan nomor dua setelah kata pendek yang tidak seharusnya kau ucapkan langsung di depan Levi Ackerman. / #10FicsGiveAway #4 / Warning Inside


"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Senin depan, Levi." Salah seorang wanita hampir setinggi tujuh kaki menepuk pelan pundak koleganya—yang langsung mendapatkan pandangan tidak suka dari sang penyandang nama Ackerman—. Namun ia sungguh tidak peduli. Hanji Zoe—nama wanita jangkung itu—lekas beranjak dari meja kerjanya yang sudah ia bereskan beberapa menit lalu, meninggalkan seorang kolega yang masih berkutat dengan data-data perusahaan; kau bisa menyebutnya Levi Ackerman. Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun dengan tinggi badan yang _sedikit_ berbeda dari kawan sebayanya (Demi kolosal! Levi pasti akan marah besar kalau seseorang sedang membicarakan soal tinggi badan). Mahkota hitam legam dengan potongan belah tengah yang selalu rapi menjadi ciri khasnya (Levi benar-benar sinting kalau menyangkut soal kerapian dan kebersihan). Dan yang paling penting, Levi adalah seorang _bujang lapuk_.

 _ **His Pride**_

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ __ _ **Isayama Hajime**_

 _ **Written in**_ _1.699_ _Words_

 _ **Warning!**_ _Alternate_ _Universe, Fluffy (maybe?),_ _Out Of Character, e.t.c_

Dari skala ketampanan satu sampai sepuluh (Termasuk tatapan serta ekspresi temboknya yang selalu mengeluarkan aura intimidasi) mungkin Levi memiliki nilai sembilan koma lima— _hell_! Hanji selalu tahu bahwa banyak sekali wanita-wanita di perusahaan yang rela mengantre untuk menjadi Istri pria _kurang_ tinggi itu—. Terlepas dari eksistensi Hanji Zoe sebagai seorang wanita. Terkadang Hanji meragukan selera kolega wanitanya di perusahaan; mengidolakan seorang Levi yang sangat jelas menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun. Oke, sempat muncul juga isu yang mengatakan kalau salah satu alasan Levi Ackerman membujang sampai usia kepala tiga itu karena dia—seorang _gay_. Tentu saja Hanji, sebagai sahabat _paling_ baik Levi, tidak akan percaya dengan isu murahan yang sudah terlalu _mainstream_ tersebut. Yah, walaupun dalam benaknya masih terdapat sedikit keraguan— _heck_!

"Hei, Levi." Hanji meredam langkah kakinya, kembali menatap sosok pria bersurai hitam dengan irisnya yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya.

Levi diam. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merespon; dan lebih memilih menunggu wanita berkacamata itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki niatan untuk, kau tahu, mencari istri? Atau jangan-jangan isu yang sedang beredar itu benar—kau memang seorang _gay_?" Satu kalimat terakhir, dan Hanji berhasil mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi dari sang rekan kerja. Tidak. Wanita _brunette_ itu sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh seorang Levi Ackerman. Lain lagi kalau yang menjadi korban intimidasi atensi kelabunya adalah Eren Jeager, seorang pekerja baru yang, naasnya, menjadi bawahan langsung divisi yang ditangani oleh Levi. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah terkencing-kencing di celananya.

Levi menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan.

"Bahkan kau mempercayai isu murahan itu?"

"Hey, pertanyaanku itu cukup beralasan, kalau kau tahu."

"Dan kupikir kau juga cukup beralasan untuk tidak mempercayai isu murahan yang sedang beredar, Mata Empat Bodoh."

Terkadang Levi dan segala sarkasme yang terucap dari mulut _kelewat_ manisnya itu membuat Hanji ingin tertawa—kebanyakan orang akan menggerutu tidak jelas jika mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Levi—. Dan hal itu yang membuat sosok Hanji berbeda dari wanita lainnya.

"HAHAHA, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu, _pendek_."—catatan penting yang harus kau ingat adalah, jangan sampai tertawa (apalagi sambil menepuk bahu Levi dengan cukup keras) dan memanggil Levi _pendek_ —. Dan Hanji kita benar-benar tidak mempedulikanya.

Levi menggeram. Sepertinya pria itu akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu, Mata empat." Empat kata dalam frekuensi yang cukup rendah, namun penuh dengan penekanan dalam setiap kata yang terucap. Pastinya mampu meruntuhkan tembok keberanian seseorang dalam satu kedipan mata—sayangnya, lagi-lagi hal tersebut sama sekali tak berlaku bagi seorang Hanji Zoe.

"Ayolah. Kau itu terlalu kaku, Levi. Pantas, sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar." Wanita itu masih berucap dengan lagak santai dan _easy going_ nya. Ah, benar-benar tipe yang tidak peka.

Sementara Levi hanya merespon dengan decihan pelan—memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni celotehan Hanji. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah dia harus menyelesaikan seluruh berkas-berkas ini sekarang, lekas pulang, dan bergelung di ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong, Mata Empat _sialan_." Levi mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ komputer perusahaan. Pekerjaannya sebagai kepala departemen bagian akunting menuntutnya untuk menyusun dokumen tentang laporan pengeluaran dalam tiga bulan terakhir memang cukup menyita waktu istirahatnya (walaupun sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah tugasnya, melainkan sekretarisnya—yang sayangnya sedang mengambil cuti dalam dua hari terakhir).

Selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara adu jemari Levi dan tuts _keyboard_ yang ditekannya dalam tempo cepat. Tinggal tiga halaman lagi dan Levi akan bertemu dengan ranjang empuknya (sebenarnya pria itu sudah muak dengan laporan keuangan—ditambah beberapa bawahannya yang sering tidak becus dan ceroboh—yang selalu menambah bebannya untuk bekerja lembur dengan gaji yang pas-pasan).

"Hey, Levi. Kau masih lama?" Suara itu kembali menginterupsi. Hanji Zoe ternyata belum angkat kaki sejak tadi (wanita itu berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan beberapa menit yang lalu). Bukannya Levi tidak tahu kalau wanita _brunette_ itu masih berada di sini, tetapi pria itu benar-benar tidak mau diinterupsi untuk sekarang. Dan hanji benar-benar merusak konsentrasinya untuk menyusun laporan keuangan _sialan_ yang memiliki tenggat waktu sampai besok.

"Kalau kau menungguku, sebaiknya menyerah saja," Jemarinya masih beradu di atas _keyboard_ , "Empat mata sialan."

Levi mendengar wanita itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Membosankan. Pantas saja kau menjadi _bujang lapuk_."—sudut mata Levi sedikit berkedut di bagian ini—. Bohong kalau pria dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Hanji yang terdengar sangat santai. Sepertinya sebutan _bujang lapuk_ menjadi urutan nomor dua setelah kata _pendek_ yang tidak seharusnya kau ucapkan langsung di depan Levi Ackerman.

Kini tak terdengar suara adu jemari Levi yang menari-nari di atas tuts _keyboard_. Levi mulai bangkit dari meja kerjanya (jika digambarkan dalam sebuah film animasi visual, kau akan melihat sosok Levi dengan aura gelap 'siap membunuh' yang menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya).

"Ah, sekarang kau mulai memasang tampang menyeramkan seperti itu. Levi, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus—" _Grep_! Hanji tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika rekan kerjanya yang _kelewat mungil_ mulai menarik kerah bajunya dengan cukup kuat.

"Oi, Hanji." Uh, benar-benar akan timbul suatu bencana jika Levi mulai memanggil nama rekan kerjanya itu dengan nada datar yang penuh penekanan. "Aku sudah cukup mendengar kau mempermainkan harga diriku sekarang." Hanji menelan ludahnya di bagian ini, "Dan kupikir kau harus membayarnya."

Banyak kolega Hanji yang bekerja dalam satu divisi yang sama dengan Levi mengatakan kalau kemurkaan Levi sama dengan sebuah bencana. Awalnya wanita itu hanya menganggap omongan para rekan kerjanya itu sebagai sebuah lelucon dan omong kosong. Hey! Memangnya Hanji seperti orang yang baru kenalan dengan Levi kemarin pagi? Kau pasti bercanda. Bahkan ia dan Levi telah menjadi seorang sahabat semenjak masih berupa embrio—hal ini dikutip langsung dari salah satu pernyataan Hanji tempo hari lalu (walaupun sebenarnya kutipan tersebut hanya sepihak. Levi sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa Hanji termasuk dalam daftar teman ataupun sahabatnya).

Oh! Sepertinya sekarang Hanji mulai mengerti maksud ucapan koleganya tentang kemurkaan Levi yang membawa bencana. Ucapan tersebut bukanlah sebuah isapan jempol belaka. Faktanya, sekarang Hanji merasa terpojokkan oleh tatapan intimidasi pria kurang tinggi tersebut. Ia merasa seperti kucing liar yang tertangkap basah mengambil ikan lauk makan malam di rumah seseorang. Bayangkan, seorang Hanji yang terkenal akan kekebalannya atas tatapan intimidasi Levi mulai menelan ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kali ketika melihat kilatan kemurkaan dibalik manik abu-abu kolega yang paling _disayanginya_ (kalau Auruo—salah seorang 'tukang gosip' bawahan Levi—mendengar hal ini pasti Hanji akan menjadi bahan obrolan di perusahaan esok harinya).

"Oi, oi, Levi. Ke-kenapa kau menatapku se-seperti itu?" Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Levi di kerah bajunya, sementara kaki jenjangnya melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama ketika sang wanita merasakan tumit bagian belakangnya terantuk salah satu kaki meja. Jalan buntu!

Merasa semakin terpojokkan, Hanji lebih giat untuk mencoba melepaskan kerah bajunya dari cengkraman Levi—yang sayangnya sia-sia. Mungkin wanita itu lupa bahwa Levi sangat rajin pergi ke _gym_ selama, setidaknya, seminggu sekali. Ditambah lagi, Levi merupakan seorang pria. Tentu komposisi tenaganya, yang merupakan seorang wanita, dengan Levi yang memiliki tenaga pria tak sebanding. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Hanji Zoe.

Kini sebelah tangan Levi beralih mencengkram beberapa helai rambut bagian belakang Hanji; membuat tatanan rambut _brunette_ nya, yang sejak awal memang dikuncir asal-asalan, menjadi lebih berantakan. Pria itu lekas menarik Hanji lebih dekat, membuat kedua iris cokelat madu bersibobrok dengan kelabu lebih intens.

Hanji membisu. Levi tak bersuara.

Hanya deruan napas diantara keduanya yang saling menyapu wajah satu sama lain—sungguh, hal itu membuat momen saat ini semakin canggung dan tak terkendali—. Hanji bahkan mampu mendengar suara detak jantung yang berdebum dalam tempo yang lebih cepat (Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak tahu pasti detak jantung milik siapa itu!).

Jarak diantara keduanya bahkan tidak sampai lima senti; kalau kau pernah membaca beberapa seri _shoujo manga_ , sang heroin akan menutup kedua bola matanya sambil merona kemerahan, menunggu bibir kenyal lawan jenisnya menyatu dengan tubuhnya— _heck_! Pemikiran macam apa itu, Hanji Zoe? Lagipula, yang kau hadapi sekarang ini adalah kenyataan, bukannya berfantasi dengan _shoujo manga_ yang biasa kau baca saat waktu luang. Sialan.

"Le-Levi, Apa yang k—" _Cup_! sepertinya Levi mempunyai kebiasaan untuk tidak membiarkan Hanji menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pria itu sudah buru-buru meredam celotehan Hanji dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir wanita berusia awal tiga puluh tahunan itu. Cukup singkat, namun sepertinya mampu untuk membuat wanita tinggi menjulang itu diam untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Nah. Sekarang Aku bisa kembali fokus bekerja." Pria itu buru-buru kembali ke mejanya, bersikap seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sementara Hanji masih setia mematung di tempatnya, mengerjapkan manik cokelat madunya berkali-kali; mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang sempat melayang beberapa detik yang lalu akibat kecupan Levi— _blush_!

Seorang Levi? Mengecupnya? Oh, Hanji pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Lagipula, tidak mungkin pria dengan muka tembok sepertinya—yang dikenal dengan _bujang lapuk_ dan _seorang gay_ di perusahaan—baru saja melakukan aksi yang, menurut Hanji, cukup tabu bagi seseorang yang gila kerja dan memiliki pengalaman hampir nol persen dalam urusan percintaan. Jemari Hanji mengusap pelan bibir bagian bawahnya; sentuhan lembut-namun-singkat bibir Levi masih tersisa disana. Membuatnya kembali berfantasi dengan pemikiran dan spekulasi _shoujo manga_ nya—

Hanji mencubit lengannya, "Aw! Sakit, sialan." Mencoba sangsi bahwa kecupan singkat Levi bukanlah suatu kenyataan. Bahwa kejadian tadi hanya terbayang dalam imajinasinya saja, tidak lebih. Namun otak jeniusnya berhasil menyangkal spekulasi tersebut; sensasinya masih terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai suatu imajinasi.

Wanita itu mencak-mencak sendiri di tempatnya.

Sementara di sudut yang lain, Levi tersenyum tipis di balik pekerjaannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:**

 _What a mess storyline..._ x')

Jujur saya paling lemah dalam hal menulis adegan romance (walaupun rata-rata ficnya romance semua). Semoga gak terkesan maksa ya :'D dan sepertinya plot yang saya buat ini sudah terlalu mainstream ya? Iya. Memang. Apalah-apalah, hasil coretan tengah malam yang sederhana ini /wut

Pertama, saya membuat fic ini khusus untuk para pembaca sekalian dalam rangka **_#10FicsGiveAway_** yang sengaja Saya buat untuk melatih skill menulis Saya sendiri :D _so, I ain't gain any advantages from this fic_. semoga cukup memuaskan ya…

Kedua, tentunya, terimakasih Saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D** kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang masih dalam kategori sesuai etika akan Saya terima 'w'/

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **burritown**_


End file.
